Dragonball Parallel: The Gear Saga
by Drgonstar
Summary: After a hiatus, Dragonball Parallel is back! This time our heroes will be fighting a legion of robots who's goal is to wipe all Saiyans from existence. Can our heroes beat back this unending horde? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Parallel: The Gear Saga Ep. 1

Six months had past since the tyrant prince Beril had attempted to conquer Earth in order to build a theme park dedicated to himself. Fortunately for Earth, Beril was stopped by three heroes and in an unexpected turn of events had decided to join them in their quest to protect Earth from all possible threats. During the six months Geiken had almost perfected his Super Saiyan transformation. Something he had unlocked during his fight with Beril. But now, the four warriors were taking a break from their training as the sun blazed across a plateau not far from West City. Will this calm last? Find out now!

* * *

Beril and Carlos stared at the city below the plateau. Geiken and Solarion were too busy meditating to pay attention to anything. So it was up to Carlos and Beril to entertain themselves.

"Why don't we play a game?" Beril asked Carlos.

"Like what?" The young boy inquired.

"Like dodge da Ki blast or don't get slammed on da ground!" Beril suggested.

Carlos shook his head, "Those sound more like training exercises."

Beril shrugged, "Dat was just what me an' my dad played all da time."

"And your dad tried to kill you and take over Earth after you failed," Carlos remembered. Beril said nothing and shrugged.

"Dat reminds me!" Beril exclaimed, "Do you have any family?"

Carlos gulped; the subject of family was touchy. After all, mom and dad had gone their separate ways a long time ago. His dad went off to pursue business while his mom began attending women's martial arts tournaments. Some say she was the strongest woman alive, "Well I mean I do have parents! But they're kinda…well…separated."

"You mean like you don't know you your mom is?" Beril asked Carlos.

Carlos shook his head, "Oh no! I know who she is. It is just I rarely see her and my dad together."

Beril laughed, "Oh! I get it now! You're dad has another partner!"

"It's not like that!" Carlos snapped, "My dad just wanted to settle down and my mom didn't…"

The prince gave Carlos a strange look, "So why don't we go visit'em?"

Carlos' pupil's dilated, "N..N..no! That's fine! We can stay here!" Beril didn't take that as an answer as he grabbed Carlos' arm, "You don't even know where my parents live!"

"But I can find out!" Beril laughed and took off with Carlos in tow. After a few minutes Beril landed in West City and began to look around. He instantly saw a store named Sampson's Electronics, "Let's go in there!" Carlos tried to resist as he knew what going in there would do, but the dark skinned Saiyan's strength was far greater than Carlos'. The Prince dragged the youth into the small store. Inside the store were a few aisles lined with various electronic devices such as cell phones, MP3 players, and computers. The place seemed well carpeted and painted as the walls were lined with hundreds of DvDs and Video games. On the left wall near the door was a glass counter that showed off several game systems. Behind the counter were two teenagers chatting with one another.

"I'm telling ya man, those Saiyans are trying to lure us into a false sense of security!" One said, "The second our pants are down they're gonna make us their slaves!"

The second teenager blinked, "If that was the case then why are so many Saiyans teaching us how to fight?"

"It's all part of their plan man! I'm tellin' ya!" First teenager said as Beril walked to the counter and slammed the hand that wasn't grabbing Carlos onto it. This action shattered the counter and got the attention of the two.

"Hey! Any of ya mind tellin' me where dis kids dad is?" Beril asked the two teenagers, "Also I will pay for da counter."

The two teenagers took one look at Carlos and began to cower.

"L…L..Let me call his dad…" The second teenager said and picked up the phone. After some dialing and waiting the second teenager began to talk, "Mr. Zentali…yes, someone is here. He has your son and demanding to see you." With that, a man in a black and white tuxedo with long black pants and slick back black hair appeared right in front of everyone.

"Aren't you the Saiyan who wanted to take over the world?" the man said.

Beril put a finger on his chin, "Well I was, but I changed my mind!"

The man pointed at Carlos, "And what are you doing with my son?"

"I just wanted ta meet his father!" Beril exclaimed.

"Well you met him," The man growled, "Now put him down."

Beril set Carlos down as the youth looked at the man, "Dad," Carlos said, "Beril is actually one of my friends."

The man looked at Beril and Carlos before letting out a hardy laugh, "You sure do make weird friends!" with that the man looked at Beril, "I am Sampson Zentali, owner of Sampson's electronics."

"So your daddy is rich huh?" Beril said to Carlos.

"Well yeah…" Carlos gulped.

"Ya shoulda told me!" Beril smiled right before the lights flickered for a second. When the light came back on, several steel robots made to look like humans appeared in the door. Their blue glowing eyes sent out a small beam that scanned everyone. Their eyes then turned red.

"Saiyan detected! Proceed with extermination protocols!" A robot said as its hand turned into a laser gun.

"Ha! You think that children's toy is going to stop me?" Beril laughed as he ran forward and grabbed the robots arm. He then used it to swing like a monkey before jumped into the air, ripping it off, and then beat the robot's head into a heap of wires, "Seriously." Another robot ran toward Beril with two pistols and tried to open fire. The pistol simply bounced off Beril's body as he laughed. Another robot tried to Taser Beril but the dark-skinned prince just laughed it off as he drove his fist into the stomach of the robot with guns. As he whipped around, Mr. Zentali appeared in front of him and shoved his fist into robot and caused it to shatter into small shards. Beril stared at the shards. Never before had he seen someone with that much strength. And he was one of the strongest beings in the universe!

"Beril, Carlos, run," Mr. Zentali said.

Carlos looked at Beril and both of them shrugged as they decided to take Mr. Zentali's advice.

"We need to get Solarion and Geiken," Carlos said as he walked outside.

"Good idea!" Beril exclaimed as both of them began to fly into the air. Just then they saw a robot about 60 stories tall and armed to the teeth with missiles, guns, and bombs. The robot has a big glass eye jetting out from its hulking body as four legs kept it up. The big glass eye looked at Beril and Carlos.

"Saiyans detected, Probability of survival, none." With that the robot's huge shoulders opened to reveal a variety of missiles as several guns jetted out from its chest and let loose. Carlos and Beril flew as fast as they could in order to dodge the attacks. They seemed to be doing pretty well until a missile knocked a building in their path. There was hardly any time to clear through the building. It looked like they were doomed.

"Whelp, it has been nice knowin ya pal!" Beril exclaimed.

"Same," Carlos said as they closed their eyes. The sound of an explosion was heard as gunfire bounced off something. When Carlos and Beril opened their eyes, a tall man with long brown hair, no shirt, and black pants with a Saiyan tail was standing in front of them.

"Go now!" The man exclaimed, "I'll fight off the robot!" Beril and Carlos flew away as fast as they could toward Geiken and Solarion.

"This is getting hectic real fast!" Carlos exclaimed in fright.

"Just da way I like it!" Beril laughed.

* * *

Who made the robots? Why are they attacking Saiyans? And can our heroes defeat that gigantic robot? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball Parallel: The Gear Saga Ep. 2

Previously on Dragonball Parallel, six months after Beril joined Geiken, Carlos, and Solarion in their mission to defend Earth. The former prince and Carlos were sitting on top of a plateau waiting for Geiken and Solarion to finish their meditation. In order to pass the time, Beril forced Carlos to introduce him to his father. Carlos' father was none of than Mr. Zentali, a man who owned a very successful chain of electronic stores called Sampson's electronics. However, shortly after meeting Mr. Zentali, robots came from seemingly nowhere and attempted to kill Beril. However, our heroes made short work of the robots and tried to flee the city. Much to their shock, a giant robot was already waiting to kill them. Before the final blow was struck, a strange man appeared in front of the two fighters and seemingly deflected the fatal blow. Now Carlos and Beril head toward Solarion and Geiken, in hopes of securing their help in defeating the robots. Can they manage to destroy the robots? Find out now!

* * *

Beril and Carlos approached the plateau where Solarion and Geiken were mediating.

"Hey guys!" Beril yelled, "Wake up! There are giant robots attacking West City!"

Solarion's eyes opened as he looked at Beril and laughed, "Really?" He rolled his eyes as Beril pointed at the city, which was fighting a thing that looked like a very small man, "Well I'll be damned!" He went over to Geiken and shook him. However the Saiyan didn't budge.

"Let me try!" Beril exclaimed, "Oi! Earth ta Geiken! We gotta giant robot attackin' the city!" The Saiyan was still meditating, "Wake up!" Beril yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring several small animals and one cougar, "Come on man!" Beril tried several more times but Geiken didn't even acknowledge him. Carlos walked over to Geiken's tail and stepped on it. Geiken roared out in pain as he looked at Carlos who just pointed to the giant robot.

"Very well," Geiken said and got up. He then flew off toward the city with the three others behind him. All of them stared as the man fought the robot. The man made several dents in the armor of the robot before punching it in its big red eye. The robot stumbled back.

"Requesting immediate departure," The robot exclaimed as a beam came out of nowhere and preceded to teleport it somewhere far away. The four then approached the man. Much to Beril and Carlos' shock, it was the man who had helped them earlier.

"I thought you two wouldn't come back," the man said to Beril and Carlos.

"We thought you'd need help!" Beril smirked, "So we got some of da strongest fighters on the planet Earth to help ya!"

The man looked at Solarion and Geiken. The Sayian and the solar being then noticed a pile of dead robots behind him.

"Did you do all of that?" Solarion said and pointed to the pile.

The man nodded.

"Impressive," Geiken smirked, "Name?"

"Pasmons," The warrior said, Geiken gave a confirming nod.

Carlos looked around, "We need to know who is sending these robots," Carlos said, "Maybe these robots have a part which identifies their maker."

Beril and Solarion looked at Carlos.

"Are you sure ya know how ta take apart one of these things?" Beril asked Carlos.

"I'm the son of the head of an electronics company, I should know this stuff," Carlos said as he went over to a robot and began to carefully take it apart.

"I didn't know Carlos had a think for electronics," Solarion said.

"Always has," Geiken replied as he remembered when Carlos had helped him with his first cell phone. Of course Geiken soon discarded the thing, who needed some device when you could just teleport to people?

"I think I found something!" Carlos exclaimed as he pulled out a glow white core, "This power source should be able to tell us something. But we have to scan it."

"So can you scan it?" Solarion asked Carlos.

"I don't have the materials," Carlos said.

"I know where a scanner is," Pasmons said, "Follow," with that the mysterious warrior took off and flew toward a desert area. In the desert was a large white building surrounded by barbed wire.

"This looks like some testing facility," Carlos said and sighed, "Well, I guess this is the best we can do," he walked up to a gate that had a finger scanner nearby, "How are we going to get past this?"

"Break down da door!" Beril exclaimed.

"That would send off an intruder alert and there is no telling what kind of things are guarding this base," Solarion said.

"We could fly," Geiken said.

"We can't," Pasmons said, my friend programmed this place to sense any flying humanoids, "There is only one way," He said and walked over to the device. He put a finger on it as the door beeped and opened, "My friend gave me access to this place a long time ago." The four warriors shrugged and walked in with Pasmons. The five then came to a door which opened rather easily into the building. The building's lights had long since gone out as sand was beginning to get into the floors. As the five walked down a hallway, they came into a huge room with a glass ceiling. The roof top lighting gave the place an eerie glow and it was evident that this place was scaring Carlos, "This way," Pasmons said as he opened the door to a room. Just then, several hundred glowing, red eyes appeared.

"Multiple Saiyans entering premise, engaging annihilation protocols," A robot's voice beeped.

"Get ready," Solarion said.

"I was born ready!" Beril smiled as he zoomed toward one of the robots and grabbed its head. He then hurled it into the air. Beril then flew forward and charged a Ki blast in his hand before shoving it forward. The resulting explosion blew up the robot as Beril grabbed a loose floor tile. Geiken teleported up to one of the robots and punched it a few times before Ki blasting another's arm off. Just then, Solarion parried a kick from a robot before sending a wave of flame from his mouth. He followed up with a few punches before a robot tried attack him by surprise. A small blue beam shot through the robot and onto the wall. As the mechanical foe hit the ground Carlos could be seen smiling at Solarion.

"Thanks!" The solar being said and sent a fireball at a robot, Carlos nodded and turned around. Carlos then fired a Ki blast at another robot as Pasmons was destroying robots right and left. Some were ripped in two and others were obliterated by Ki blasts. The four others couldn't help but stare in awe.

Not wanting to be out done, Beril prepared to use his signature technique, the Beril Cannon. Beril opened his mouth and sent a bright yellow beam from his mouth at a group of robots. When the yellow beam collided with the robots there was a resulting explosion as Beril still realized we was holding a floor tile. He hurled the tile as hard as he could at another one of the robots and took off its head. Beril gave a triumphant shout as a blue beam with a red tint shot past him and destroyed a robot. Beril looked over and saw that Geiken has used a powered up Kamehameha. Beril growled at Geiken as he noticed there were not more robots left.

"Okay, what the heck were those things doing there?" Solarion asked Pasmons.

Pasmons shrugged, "I have no clue, but the scanner is down that way," he said and pointed to the door the robots had come from.

"Let's go," Carlos gulped, "I'm ready for some answers!" and with that the heroes walked deeper into the complex.

* * *

What secrets will the core reveal to our heroes? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


End file.
